galaxypediafandomcom-20200214-history
Kirby
Kirby was a Star Warrior who served from the Rise of the Empire era until his death in 1,500 GSY. During his service to the Star Warriors, he also served the New Knight Empire as the Dark Knight Kex. Born to Taylor and Aoi, the older brother of Amy and is later the husband of Tori and the father of Krista and Tay. Biography Empire War(2,462-2,461 GSY) "Huh, the Empire?" *Kirby After being with K for a while, they both went out to explore. But there adventure lead them into a war. Planet Ripple Star was under attack by Zero-Two. Kirby and K meet Ribbon, a Fairy from Ripple Star, who asked them for help. Kirby went to the Star Warriors to ask them to help defend Ripple Star. After Ribbon made a distress call, the Dark Matters invaded Pop Star. Kirby was to stay with Ribbon to search for the missing Crystal Shards from the Crystal Star. The Dark Matters followed and attacked Kirby, but he was able to defeat them. .]] Kirby, K, and Ribbon were able to find some of the shards that were lost. The Dark Matters were now mostly defeated in Pop Star, but one of them hid in Wispy Woods. Kirby had to fight him in order for Wispy Woods to survive. Once Kirby defeated the Dark Matter, it dropped one of the crystal. After all the Dark Matters were defeated in Pop Star, the Star Warriors assigned Kirby, K and some of the Star Warriors to aid Ribbon in her help. Ribbon insisted on going to Rock Star, where the Dark Matters were headed to. Kirby lead the team towards Rock Star to collect the remaining Crystal Shards. Upon reaching the planet Rock Star, there were already Dark Matters around the area. Kirby split the team to find and destory the commander of the invasion, Pix, on the planet. The Dark Matters hid in the underground caves and then headed towards the ship parked on the planet. Kirby was able to find and defeat Pix, dropping one of the Crystal Shards. After Kirby came back and rejoined the team and headed towards Aqua Star to stop the Dark Matters. Upon reaching Aqua Star, Ribbon found out that they were hiding in the underwater caverns. Kirby, K and Ribbon bravely went into the water to find the Dark Matters hiding. They defeated them, and kept moving onwards. The cavern started to collapse, but Kirby and his team were able to make it through. At the end of the cavern, the Dark Matters ordered Acro to eliminate Kirby. Kirby was able to defeat Acro, asking her to forgive him. Acro forgave Kirby, then he left the planet and headed towards Neo Star. On Neo Star, Kirby, K, and Ribbon followed some Dark Matters through the canyon and into the volcano where Magman lives. The Dark Matters tried to stop Kirby, but they failed on doing so. Kirby and his team got to the center of the volcano, where Magman waited. Magman started to attack Kirby and his friends, wounding a couple of Star Warriors, but Kirby defeated him, dropping a Crystal Shard. After the defeat of Magman, Kirby and his team headed to Shiver Star. At Shiver Star, Kirby's team discovered a secret labratory beyond the abandoned mall. They went into the lab and found a whole bunch of Dark Matters hiding. The Star Warriors defeated every last one of them and then HR-H appeared. Kirby and K defeated HR-H, but then it turned into HR-E. With the help of some of the Star Warriors, HR-E was also defeated. HR-E dropped a Crystal Shard which Ribbon pick up makeing the Crystal Star a lot bigger. With one more planet to go to, Kirby was eager to head to Ripple Star. Ribbon sat in loneliness, so Kirby came to comfort her telling her that we almost won this war. Ribbon then takes the team to Ripple Star to finish the Dark Matters. When reaching Ripple Star, many faries were in great shock and being held hostage. Kirby and the Star Warriors defeated every Dark Matter in the castle, except one hiding in the queen. When they defeated all but one, a crack in the dimension appeared above the castle. Kirby headed towards the crack when he saw a glimpse of Miracle Matter. Kirby fought Miracle Matter alone. Kirby used its elements againts it which succeded. After defeating Miracle Matter, the last of the Crystal Shards were found. Kirby returned the last shard to Ribbon to complete the Crystal Star. When she applied it to the crystal, the Dark Matter hiding in the queen broke out and headed towards the black cloud forming above Ripple Star. Soon, it turned into the legendary Final Star. Kirby knew he had to face Zero Two alone, but Ribbon insisted on helping. With K and the other Star Warriors left on Ripple Star, Kirby and Ribbon headed towards Final Star. Facing Zero Two "Zero... I knew you were here..." *Kirby to Zero Two When Kirby and Ribbon landed on Final Star, Zero Two was waiting in front of them. Kirby had to defeat Zero again, so he angerly attacked him, but failed. Ribbon combined the Crystal Stars powers with Kirby to take him down. With the powerful Crystal Blade, Kirby defeated Zero Two once and for all. Upon his defeat, the planet started to explode. Kirby and Ribbon were able to get off the planet before it exploded. When they returned to Ripple Star, the queen gave Kirby, K and the Star Warriors many medals for saving their planet. Ribbon then gave Kirby a kiss on the cheeks showing her appreciation. After the ceremony, the crew went back home to Pop Star. Second Warrior Fall "This war will become a scar to us..."' *Kirby to the New Star Warrior Order Death of his Love "Kirby... I love you..." *Tori to Kirby During the Battle of Bestine in 2,010 GSY, Tori was assassinated by Rellik. Once Kirby heard of this news, he went to Bestine to look for her. Kirby took her to K Crew's ship where medic treated her. Her wounds were too great, as she is unable to live any longer. Kirby took Tori to the Temple of Forgotten Dreams in Super Star where her spirit passed on within the Energy Flow. At her funeral, Kirby gave up his K-I Sword and thanked Tori for a life worth living. Even though Kirby is strong, he still suffered for the loss of his wife. A Step into the Dark Side "I can't let her go..." "Use my knowledge an I will assure you, you will." *Kirby talking to X Shortly after the death of Tori, Kirby was confronted by X. Successfully, X lured Kirby towards the Dark Side. Death "It's time that I join Tori." "We'll miss you, Kirby." *Kirby to K. After the Deja Crisis, Kirby went into exile on Pop Star. He went back to his original home in Cappy Town. On 1,500 GSY, Kirby was buried next to his wife in the Temple of Forgotten Dreams on Super Star. At his funeral, visions of Kirby, Tori, and all his friends appeared over Central City. Birth of a Son Years in the Energy Flow, Tori gives birth to K Kirby. With Tori's help, they were able to get K Kirby to the real world. Romances and Relationships Tori Abilities "He's stronger than Meta Knight...?" *Zekk about Kirby. Sword Kirby has mastered the basics of combat with a sword. Category:Character Category:Star Warrior Category:Main Character